


Never Alone

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Link, a simple copy of the hero crated for the sole purpose of ending the hero of Time’s journey. But what if Dark Link became aware grew feelings of regret, fear and love. Love in not just him but Link as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Dark Link's** POV

I float silently in the shadows, waiting for something that seemed like it would never happen.  
  
"A man…" He said I was waiting for, the man who I am a copy of. "Dark Link." He called me, the only thing grounding my sanity, reminding me that I am… something. I can’t call myself a person, not yet, and maybe not ever. I have no body to speak of. I am but a life force infused within the shadows, waiting for my pray.  
  
When I was first created, I couldn't comprehend or even think of anything. All that rain through my mind was what my creator had told me, no feelings, no emotions, no sense of anything, only the desire to carry out his words.  
  
I didn't even think of fighting, since my fighting skills will also be copied from this as yet unknown person’s memory.  
  
But, as I sat here, alone with my lack of thoughts, I’ve started to grow. Grow conscious of who, or more truly, what I was. I realized I am but doomed to be a copy. Not a person, a simple remake of another.  
  
I also gained a few… emotions I guess you could call them. Awareness, anticipation, curiosity, sadness, pain, loneliness… maybe I was better off without thoughts.  
  
++-++=++-++  
  
How long have I been sitting here waiting? I could never tell, there is no indicator of how much or how little time has passed.  
  
Would this man ever come?  
  
Just then, I heard a sound. A first I thought it was only one of those creatures that wander about the temple. But then I heard a voice. Two actually. Two voices and two different lines of dialog.  
  
I feel my… body, I guess you can call it, heat up, and feel a surge of energy as the noise grows closer. This must be the feeling of excitement.  
  
Finally, I hear the door to my room open and the splash of water as the man I’ve been waiting for steps into the shallow water.  
  
Instantly yet without detection, I bolt to his shadow. Within seconds I feel a rush of thoughts into my brain and a feeling of being dragged down as my body took on a more solid form. The sudden rush of knowledge causes me pain but I battle through it. Then… I hit the ground.  
  
My eyes snap open and I see my feet, I-I actually have feet!  
  
More excitement, as I assume it to be, rushes through me as I lift my arms to find them weighed down by a sword and shield. The new found feeling of weight is a restrictions I could have lived without, but oh well. It is also an odd sensation to be able to differentiate between all these things. My head is filled with so many thoughts it’s actually kind of annoying. I guess going from a practically empty head to a full one will be a harder change then imagined. But I’m happy to adjust… happy? Could it have come with the memories of the man’s sword play?  
  
I look up to see my counter parts back side. A long, slender body covered by a green tunic and white leggings. A green pointed hat sits atop his golden tousled hair. A sword in its sheath and a shield lay at his back as a small glowing blue ball floats beside him. After a moment or two he turns to the blue ball and I get a look at his face. Smooth perfect skin and soft looking lips. Long, pointed ears and beautiful blue eyes that seem to glisten like light on water.  
  
Is this what I look like? I lean forward slightly from atop the tiny island so I can see my reflection, only to find a disappointing sight. No, we're quite different. I have his basic shape, and that’s it. That’s all I am, a hazy black outline. The only color in me being my two glowing red eyes… no, more like glowing red lights.  
  
I can’t see the folds in my tunic, I can’t see strands of hair, my hand is simply a thin rectangle wrapped around my sword. He's much more defined, more colorful, more handsome.  
  
I look back up at the man sadly, a strange feeling in my stomach area coming over me.  
  
Suddenly I realize that they're speaking, the man and ball of light.  
  
"… a switch maybe?" The man says, his voice strong yet soothing.  
  
"We must be missing something." Came the ball of light, high and sharp, most obviously a female voice, but still pleasant. Like the chime of a bell.  
  
My, so much knowledge came with this new body.  
  
Finally the man turns to me and freezes, clearly he was not expecting me to be here. Soon the blue ball notices my appearance as well and zooms over, scanning me from top to bottom, but I don’t watch her, I can’t seem to tear my gaze away from the man's captivating eyes. I stand; unfazed and still, watching as the man cautiously approaches, unsheathing his sword and shield.  
  
"What is he Navi?" The man asked.  
  
"Hummmmm, he looks like you but pitch black, a shadow of you?" The blue ball responds, of whom I supposed is named Navi. But something she said flashes memories back to me.  
  
Shadow, that’s what I am. The entity to end the life of the hero of time.  
  
I sporadically swing at the man but he was quick to flip back, avoiding my blade.  
  
I was so dazzled I lost sight of my mission, my one and only purpose.  
  
"Link!" Navi yells as she rushes over to the man's side.  
  
Link is it?  
  
Once by Links side the ball of light continues.  
  
"Dark Link, conquer yourself!"  
  
Link nods and the blue ball disappeared under his hat.  
  
I charge at him and he barely blocks my assault, then he takes a swing at me but I do the same. We go back and forth for a while, each getting a few hits here and there, but nothing near a killing blow.  
  
"Navi!" He suddenly calls out in a slight panic, panting as sweat droplets slide down his skin, causing his hair and cloths to cling to his glistening body.  
  
Navi comes zooming out from the man’s hat.  
  
"What can I do," Link asks. "We're perfectly matched."  
  
Before the ball can utter a word I swing at Link again, accidentally smacking her with the flat of my sword. Navi went tumbling to the left with a high yelp, Link quickly following behind as he screamed out to her in fear.  
  
"Navi!"  
  
The blue ball soon regains her center of balance and begins to float aloft, but Link soon scoops her up in his cupped hands.  
  
Navi, are you alright?" He asks, worry and concern evident on his face.  
  
I then pause.  
  
He cares so much for his friend… why, why don’t I have someone like that? Why don’t I have a companion to care for me, and for me to care for right back?  
  
I feel my rage boil up as the ball of light lifts from the man’s hands and assures him she is okay.  
  
Where's my Navi!?  
  
I rush at the pair and violently swing at the blue ball, but she dodges my attack.  
  
"Hey!" I hear the man scream behind me. The next thing I know he grabbed my left wrist and spun me around so we faced each other. I flick my wrist and free myself, but before I can execute my slash Link grabs both my for arms, kicks my legs out from under me and pins me to the cool wet ground below.  
  
"Why does he get someone and not me!?" I think to myself as I struggle against the man’s grip.  
  
Why am I all alone?  
  
I continue to flail in blinded anger, but Link manages to hold me down. Eventually my stamina runs out and I subdue to my double.  
  
As I attempt to catch my breath I glare up at him. He returns my unpleasant gaze with several different expressions. The first was a glare to match mine, then it faded into a confused stare, and finally a sad, sympathetic face.  
  
"You’re lonely, aren't you?" He asks softly, loosening his grip on my arms just a bit.  
  
What! How? No!  
  
I turn away from him and look at my hand instead, noting that it looked different…? I could see five separate fingers and even the creases on the them. I feel the heat rising in my body, especially my face. What's happening to me?  
  
"Please," He pleads, eyes glued to me and nothing else. "I’d rather talk this out then have one of us coming to our end."  
  
I glance up at him briefly to see a concerned expression before turning back to my hand. Is he worried about me? Why? I feel another wave of heat to my face and chest.  
  
"Fine." I spit gruffly with a slightly annoyed undertone.  
  
He slowly sits up as Navi rushes back to his side.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" She asks with concern, obviously expecting me to back stab the man, something my fighter instinct tells me to do. But there's some other force within me telling me the exact opposite.  
  
"It’s fine, I think he’ll be okay." He answers, not taking his captivating eyes off me. "You should take a rest Navi."  
  
As I sit up, pulling my legs out from between his, I see the blue ball's wings sulk before fluttering off under the man's hat. But instead of going fully in, she merely sits half in half out so she can keep an eye on me.  
  
I sift my way onto the small island, mainly to create space between us, but the lack of cooling water is missed.  
  
There's a long pause of silence before Link speaks again.  
  
"Umm… I’m Link. What’s your name?" He asks awkwardly, apparently not thinking this plan out 100%.  
  
"Dark Link." I spit out, harsh and quickly, feeling a sudden rush of shame of my un-creative title.  
  
"Oh… well that’s going to get kind of confusing. How about I just call you Dark, is that alright?"  
  
"Why bother?" I shot back quickly, taking the other man off guard.  
  
I curl my legs up in front of me and cross my arms on top of my knees then rested my head on them.  
  
"Um…" Link thinks, probably not expecting such a harsh come back. "Well, it’s so we have an easier time telling each other apart."  
  
"What's there to differentiate?" I spit back again "I’m just a copy of you, or your outline to be more specific. There's no difference between you and I, aside from my lack of color and detail." I rant, somewhat to myself.  
  
"That’s not true." Link retaliates, with a gentle smile. He leans forward ever so slightly, then lightly brushes his fingers over mine, causing my face to warm again. "I see ten fingers..." He says. "And one nose…" He continues. Gently tapping the tip of my nose. "And two eyes." He used both his middle and pointer fingers to point out my eyes. He stares straight into them which I quickly turn away from.  
  
"More like two red lights." I say grumpily, somewhat wishing my eyes could be deep and beautiful like Link’s.  
  
"No…" He disagrees, pulling back his hand but not siting back up strait, a confused look on his face. "I can see your pupils, and the whites of your eyes."  
  
Wh-what!?  
  
I turn to my left and slam my hands down into the shallow water, causing the other man to jump. My actions create a ripple effect that makes it impossible to see my face. I wait rather impatiently for the water to calm so I could see myself, and true enough, there they were. Still red, but not just the plain orbs of light like I first saw them. A lot closer to Links now, yet still nowhere as beautiful. But how?  
Why was my body, changing?  
  
"We may look similar but there are other ways we're different." Link said, pulling me out of my shocked trance. "You have a deeper voice then me, and you’re more aggressive in fighting. And you can do that move where you stand on my sword so I can’t move it, I can't do that." He listed with a big grin.  
  
"You’re also short tempered and have a sharp tongue." Navi cut in; obviously still a little bitter about my assault on her.  
  
"Navi!" Link said disapprovingly as he tapped the blue ball gently, but with just enough force to cause the ball to go tumbling back into Links hat, hiding from view.  
  
"It’s true! She yelled from underneath the green cap, but did not re-emerge.  
  
Link simply pouted up at his hat.  
  
"Different?" I think to myself. Am I my own person… am I more than just a copy?  
  
I feel the corners of my lips twist up, a feeling so foreign, yet so nice.  
  
"And..." Link suddenly continued, causing my dazed gaze at the ground to lift up to the man. I see him with a silly grin and slightly pink cheeks. "You have an adorable smile."  
  
My chest suddenly begins to pound and the man quickly turned away in a gesture of awkwardness.  
  
"Yes, well…" He starts, but fails to find a sufficient next topic, so I bring one up in both curiosity and a way to end the silence.  
  
"What’s it like… outside of this room?" I ask quietly, in almost a whisper.  
  
Link looked at me with a shocked and confused expression.  
  
"You’ve never been outside of this room? Not even roamed around the temple?" He asked, to which I sadly shook my head at. "Okay, well…" He said, standing up and then reached his hand out to me. "Why not come with me?" He suggested, whilst sticking a stray hair away from his face to behind his pointed ear. "Let me show you the world outside."  
  
I watch him for a moment as I processed his proposal, before turning away.  
  
"No." I decline quickly, another blast of heat rolls through me. What’s with all these heat rushes, it’s becoming very annoying.  
  
It’s not like I don’t want to see the world, it’s just, I-I’m scared. This room, this is all I’ve ever known. Now I can finally actually feel and see the room and I’m supposed to just leave. What's even out there? Can I handle it?  
  
Link quickly notices my fear and confusion and drops the subject.  
  
He sits down beside me with a sigh, yet another persistent, annoying flash of heat rushes through me at the lack of space between us.  
  
After a long pause, Link begins to speak. Describing the array of halls and rooms within this temple, and soon enough the conversation grows to the vast world beyond the temple walls. Of the rolling hills in Hyrule Field, the once joyous Castle Town, and of the Kokiri Forest where Link was raised.  
  
It all sounded so amazing, yet almost scary. I guess it’s just frightening being that this room, a tree, two doors, and sand with a layer of water on it is all I’ve ever known. Aside from the darkness, I’m quite aquatinted with darkness. The force stopping me from leaving this room is the fear of the unknown.  
  
As Link spoke of his journey, the plans and revelation of what my master has been doing comes to me. That man had done so many terrible things for his own gain and benefit. Was this the same man who created me? When I think about it, aren't I just here to help him with his schemes? Well not anymore. I can never harm this man, which is a strange thought as it was. All my existence I was told to kill this man, my mold as I could call him, yet in a matter of minutes, this man made it emotionally impossible.  
  
Well into our conversation, Navi comes floating out of Links hat and informs him that there is a world in need of a hero.  
  
"I know." Link admitted in a sad tone, then turned to me. "Are you sure you won't come with me?" He asked again, and received the same answer.  
  
"I’m sorry, but I can’t, not yet. Maybe someday."  
  
Link sadly accepts my answer and stands, not touching on the subject again.  
  
I continue to sit, back against my tree, focusing my attention downward. Not being able to look him in the eye.  
  
"Well, we never did find a way to open that door."  
  
*SWISH* went the metal bars as they lifted from the door.  
  
There was a pause before I hear Link whisper a ‘thank you’ but I didn't raise my head. I listen to the sound of his footsteps splashing in the water as he walked to and through the door.  
  
He emerges from the room with his newly acquired Longshot.  
  
"This will be good for those far of targets." He notes to Navi.  
  
He awkwardly glances at me as he walks by to leave through the door across from me. Off to return to his journey. I squeeze my eyes shut as I wait for the impending sound of the door opening and closing, but I hear nothing.  
  
I look up to see him looking at me a serious expression covered in a veil of deep pink, and a side note of pain.  
  
"I-I promise I’ll come and visit!" He proclaims, practically yelling in embarrassment. "I won't ever fully leave you alone. I’ll always be here in spirit so just wait for my visits in person okay?"  
  
I stare, dumfounded. He stands there, his body strains from utter embarrassment eyes shut, face red, and a somewhat forced stern look on his face.  
  
I feel the corners of my lips turn upward again and say, "Alright."  
  
He looks over at me with a mix of shock and joy, but his expression soon melts into a gentle smile followed by a goofy grin.  
  
"I’ll be back before you know it." He assured as he began to leave the room.  
  
"I’ll be right here waiting for you." I answer as the door closes. An instant wash of sorrow flows through me. But I shan't despair, I believe in Link. I know he’ll be back.  
  
++-++=++-++  
  
He did indeed keep his promise, visiting as often as he could, and even spending a night or two here.  
  
Every visit he brought a little piece of the outside world inside for me to experience. Not only has he brought me food to try, though I don’t require it to live like him. He has also brought me fish and plants to grow and live hear in my room.  
  
Speaking of my room, thanks to his help and encouragement, I have actually left my room a couple of times. I have only seen around the temple, not being quite ready to take on the world just yet. But that’s alright, I am getting there. One day I will see the world with him.  
  
Link… The more he visits the happier I become. Happy… happy?  
  
… Yes, happy, oh what a wonderful feeling.  
  
But definitely not as wonderful a feeling as the strange emotions I get when he comes unnecessarily close, or compliments me, or smiles… the list goes on and on. The sudden bursts of warmth are moments I've come to expect and even kind of enjoy. Now I also get a fluttering feeling in my stomach and on rare occasions an odd feeling in the lower regions.  
  
But with all these wonderful feelings came devastatingly painful ones. Like that ache when he talks of others, especially of women. And that heart wrenching feeling when he pulls away from me far too soon. But the harshest of all comes when he's not even there. The feeling of utter solitude. I begin to crave the sight of the blonde, the sound of his cheerful yet calming voice, his warmth.  
  
One private midnight conversation with Navi gave me the realization of the feeling ‘love’. Navi explained it as the best feeling possible, yet I denied the feeling. Confused and unsure I pushed it down. Yet that feeling kept rearing its beautiful head. And after a few more visits and several more seemingly endless nights alone, I accepted Navi’s words as fact.  
  
These feelings he has given me, of course the ones I have already listed, but also the feeling of being a person, not a thing. I was my own person in his eye’s not just a copy of the hero. He showed me that it was alright to have different views, different thoughts, and that’s one of the biggest reasons I love him. He gave me… freedom.  
  
I haven’t really told Link of these feelings yet, but one day…  
  
++-++=++-++

  
**Link's POV**

 

There's a flash of bright white light, then the princess and I are face to face… floating in the sky?  
  
Goddesses, I’m just too tired to concern myself with it right now.  
  
Finally I have defeated Ganondorf, and survived the greatest battle of my life.  
  
Then, the princess speaks.  
  
"Thank you, Link… Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm!" She says with a relieved smile. "Thus, peace will once again reign in this world… for a time." She turns her head down and to the side, closing her eyes. She showed a regretful expression, as she placed her left hand on her chest. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing…" She started.  
  
I wanted to object to my friends self-degrading statement but decided to let her finish.  
  
"I was so young… I could not comprehend the consequences of my trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes…"  
  
I fell a shiver of worry go through me at this.  
  
"You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time."  
  
What!?  
  
"However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed…"  
  
"NO!" I suddenly scream, causing the princes to jump about 10 feet.  
  
"B-but Link, we need to close the Door of Time. We can’t risk…"  
  
"I know!" I cut in again. "I’m sorry for yelling," I apologized, "but… I can’t leave Dark."  
  
No, I promised to never truly leave Dark Link alone. Returning to the past and closing the Door of Time would be the ultimate backstab to said promise. As a kid, Dark wouldn't have been created yet, and if the Door of Time is closed and Ganon is stopped before he even started, then Dark would never have existed.  
  
"Link?" Princess Zelda called, placing a worried hand on my shoulder. "What’s wrong? Who is Dark?"  
  
I try to force myself to calm down, though it doesn't work as well as hoped.  
  
"A… friend I promised to never leave." But, in this situation, is there a way to save Dark?  
  
"Link." Navi calls, fluttering over my head. I look up at her, hoping, praying for her usual brilliant plan. "I think I might know a way to save Dark."  
  
Yes! I knew Navi would come through.  
  
I nod to my partner, focusing on the task at hand. He must be saved.  
  
I turn back to the obviously confused princess and rested both my hands on her shoulders, staring straight into those blue pools, a stern yet pleased look on my face.  
  
"Please, I know it sounds crazy, but can I take a quick side trip to Lake Hylia?"  
  
She stared at me, her black expression stayed put until she eventually spoke.  
  
"L-link, I don’t think…"  
  
"Please." I beg. I can’t lose him, not him.  
  
Thankfully Zelda recognizes my desperation and smiles gently.  
  
"I’m not sure what's going on, but alright." Both Navi and I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh thank you princess." I say, pulling her into a quick hug before letting go completely.  
  
"Just please, hurry." She begs as I pull the Ocarina of Time out and place to my lips. "I’ll be at the Temple of Time, meet me there when you’re ready." She instructs as I play Serenade of Water off by heart, being that I have used it so frequently over my journey.  
  
I watch as Zelda waves and wishes me good luck.  
  
++-++=++-++  
  
As soon as my feet hit the ground I dive into the water and swim straight for Darks room frantically.  
  
After a panicked swim I find Dark Link playing with the fish I had brought him many visits ago.  
  
At the sound of the door opening Dark turned to me with his usual calm, composed smile.  
  
"Welcome ba," He starts but I cut him off, grabbing his arm tightly.  
  
"Come back with me." I practically demand.  
  
Dark looks at me with a slightly confused and shocked expression.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to come back with me, if you don’t, I’ll lose you forever." I whine, my voice cracking at the end.  
  
I can’t lose him, the one I love… Yes, the one I love. I had realized these feelings a long time ago, but never said them for fear of scaring the man. The poor thing was just experiencing the world; he doesn't need this type of stress right now.  
  
Ironic considering what I was pressuring him to do now. But this is different; this is a matter of life or death… for the both of us.  
  
Dark Link grabs my forearms in attempts of calming me and asks, "Please, just take it easy and tell me what's going on."  
  
"No time to explain." I say, grabbing Darks wrist attempting to pull him out the door. "I’ll explain on the way."  
  
"What? Wait No!?" He screams, yanking his arm away from me. "You know I’m still not ready to leave this temple yet." He reminds me.  
  
"Wait, boys! Please calm down." Navi asks, but in my fire and panic I’m blinded.  
  
I grab Dark’s wrist again, desperation and fear finally boiling over along with my tears.  
  
"Please." I sniff. "Please. Trust me; I’m trying to save you." I whimper, my head hung low as I sink down into the shallow water, yet still clinging to his tunic sleeve.  
  
"L-Link?" He calls but I can’t look up, not in this state. I’m just so… scared. Scared to lose the one person I truly love.  
  
Of course I love Navi, Saria, The Great Deku Tree; I love several people, but not like Dark Link. He's different, a very different type of love. I don’t get that rush when I’m with the others. I can’t get the same level of completeness and serenity with the others. I can’t possibly reach the same level of joy when in the others presence. Only Dark, I can’t live without him…  
  
I continue to cry to the ground as I feel Navi rest atop my head.  
  
"Let me explain."  
  
She proceeds to explain the situation as I gather myself and return to a somewhat sane mind set. Never once did I let go of Darks hand, even when the boy started shaking slightly. But of course that didn't show in his facial expression. Pride was a high priority of his, even when faced with his own possible death he has a veil of strength. But I can see through it.  
  
"I-I see." He says in a low, quiet voice.  
  
He and I now stand face to face with Navi perched on my shoulder. Dark stood silently for a fairly long period of time, or was it just my nervous mind elongating it?  
  
"A-alright." He finally said, somewhat in a daze.  
  
I smile for the first time in long time and can’t help but pull Dark into a surprise hug, secretly enjoying the warmth and the feel of his body on mine. Now usually I would shy away from such close contact in fear of losing myself to my emotions, but today is a special occasion... possibly the last occasion.  
  
++-++=++-++  
  
Dark Link nervously follows behind me as I lead him out to the island with the warp pad.  
  
"Wooow…" He Ooh’d, star struck by the scenery.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" I ask, happy to see Dark finally witness the world, though I wish it wasn't under these circumstances.  
  
Whilst Dark was distracted by the beauty of Lake Hylia, I pull out my Ocarina with the intent of playing the Prelude of Light to warp us to the Temple of Time, but Navi stops me.  
  
"How about we call Epona so I have time to explain my plan." She suggests, and just by the tone of her voice, I could tell that half of this plan was based on the idea of giving Dark and I more time together. Just in case this plan of hers didn't work out.  
  
I was both thankful and sad for this. I give her a grateful nod before putting the Ocarina to my lips and playing Epona’s song.  
  
Soon my faithful steed comes trotting along the bridge.  
  
"Hey girl." I greet, giving my friend a hello pat. She pushes back against my hand, enjoying the affection.  
  
Dark slowly walked up to Epona. I have spoken of her before but this will be the first time they actually meet face to face.  
  
"My, she's larger then I imagined her to be."  
  
*Pff* Epona snorted, stamping her hoof, obviously not appreciating the comment.  
  
"Whoa now." I say, grabbing her reins. "He didn't mean to be rude. He just hasn't seen any other horses before." I explain, giving her a few more strokes to calm her.  
  
"Yes, please excuse my rudeness. I’m new to the world." He apologizes with a hand on his chest.  
  
Epona stamped one last foot down before calming. I gave her a few pats before speaking.  
  
"We’ll be riding on her together if that's alright." I ask, keeping my head down to hide my rising blush as I realize how close our bodies will be whilst riding.  
  
"I don’t see why not." He states, his usual quick remarks.  
  
"Alright then." I lift myself up and onto Epona, making sure to sit as far up on her saddle as I could.  
  
I turn to help Dark Link up but before I can extend a helping hand, Dark jumps up behind me with ease, always being a fast and confident learner.  
  
Instantly we're pushed together. Dark inadvertently pushes up against my shield and sheath which creates a cold iron wall between us.  
  
"W-would you mind removing your sword and shield for the time being? Just so there's more room." He suggests, his voice sounding normal but my time with him has given me the ability to see through his unfazeable mask to see the embarrassed underside.  
  
"Sure." I say, both nervous and excited to be rid of the ‘wall’.  
  
After some awkward shuffling I was able to remove my equipment, tying it to the side of Epona’s saddle, and instantly his warmth hit me.  
  
His firm chest pressing against my back. My heart beat quickened and I can feel my face redden, even to the tips of my ears.  
  
"How you doing with the extra weight girl?" I ask Epona in both concern and as a way to take my mind of the attractive man pressed against me. "You think you’ll be okay?"  
  
She *puf*s proudly, showing that the extra pounds were ‘no problem for her’, before turning to the bridge connecting to the main land and beginning to trot over them.  
  
Dark Link wobbles at the movement, not having something like Eponas reins to hold on to.  
  
"Hold on to me." I instruct instinctively realizing what exactly the words would bring.  
  
"Right." He says, wrapping his arms around me, one hand ending at my waist, the other palm down on my chest. I squeeze the reins so hard my knuckles turn white as I try and restrain my emotions. "This okay?"  
  
"Ya." I answer quickly, not wanting to say something I might regret. Yet, despite my embarrassment, I couldn't help myself from smiling.  
  
The warmth and peaceful silence calmed me, making me fell like everything would be okay. And if things stayed quiet, I could feel Darks quick but rhythmic heartbeat. I began to lose myself in the peace, a state I wouldn’t mind staying in forever. No danger in Hyrule for the time being, traveling around with Dark, Navi and Epona. No need to fight, no one to rescue. An existence I wish I could have. But the truth was this serenity will be sort lived.  
  
"Navi, your plan?" I call.  
  
Navi appeared from my hat and followed us as we rode, which wasn't very hard considering we weren't even in a gallop, only a steady stroll. I know Zelda asked me to here, and it feels wrong to go against her orders, but I can’t bring myself to speed up. Is it so horrible to want my time with Dark to last?  
  
I watch as Navi explains her plan, Dark Link was listening, yet also taking in the scenery of his first trip through Hyrule Field.  
  
It was a simple plan on the outside. Ganon had created a life force which attached itself to my shadow then separated into another entity, which is Dark. If Dark fuses back into my shadow then, in a sense, he becomes a part of me. When I return the Master Sword and go back, Dark who is part of my shadow will hopefully come with me being that my shadow and I are one. But here comes the part that is uncertain. Navi isn't 100% sure Darks life force will also come back. If so then Dark Link can just separate from my shadow again, if not… Dark will simply remain part of my shadow.  
  
It was an amazing idea as I have come to expect from my partner, but unfortunately, after re-thinking her plan she realized there was another problem.  
  
She and I had decided to tell past Zelda of Ganondorf’s plan, in turn hopefully preventing Ganon from ever taking control of the kingdom. But if Ganon doesn't take over, then he will have never created the life force that became Dark. So how can something come back with me if it never existed?  
  
The plan can get very confusing very quickly if you think about it too hard.  
  
The more I thought about it, the more pain and worry I felt. So easily I could lose him, so easily I could have my heart ripped out. But for every ounce of pain I feel it is probably 10 times as scary to Dark Link. My anxiety comes from the thought of losing someone I love, where as he could potentially lose his life in the next hour. Goddesses I couldn't imagine what is going on in his mind right now.  
  
The rest of the trip was spent in silence, Dark constantly looking around whilst various thoughts wash over my brain. Not just once but a few times, the idea of simply running of with the dark swordsmen crossed my mind but I quickly suppressed it, only to have it re-emerge sooner or later. But I can’t, I must do what's right for the people…  
  
++-++=++-++  
  
We finally arrive at the broken draw bridge of the once lively Castle Town. Though now is quite the opposite with the ReDeads roaming the destroyed city.  
  
As Dark dismounts, I pull out all the carrots stored in Epona’s saddle and place them in front of her. A silent thank you and good bye, a reward for all the help she has been over my travels. Though, this farewell wasn't quite as sad, knowing that no matter what, Epona will be a foal when I go back. And she’ll still grow up to be the strong and faithful companion I know and love.  
  
Dark, Navi, and I leave Epona to her well-deserved treat, of which she excitedly devours, and head for the Temple.  
  
After an unsettling sprint through the haunted Castle Town, we arrive at the temples entryway.  
  
There's a slight pause before Dark speaks.  
  
"Well, I guess this is where we start."  
  
I nod, not knowing what kind of emotional mess would spew out of my mouth if I tried to speak. He gives me a quick smile of reassurance which I return, hoping to show just as much strength as him.  
  
Then he closed his eyes, relaxed his body, and began to concentrate. There was a long awkward and anxious pause until finally, he just, melted away. Which was a lot more horrid then it sounds. To see the man you love just… disappear right in front of your eyes.  
  
Though in reality, he wasn't too far. I look down at my shadow, which was hard to see in the dim light, and saw what I always see, a dark outline, which scared me. Did it work? Are we connected?  
  
"Dark?" I call, but no answer, not even a gesture to know he's alright.  
  
"Link, he's a part of you now. He can’t speak or move, but he's there, I can feel it." Navi explains, trying to comfort me, easily noticing my concern.  
  
I guess I should have expected such, but still, I don’t particularly like the thought that Dark has, in a way, become everything we fought against him to be, a copy. My simple follower… but Navi said he was okay so I choose to cling to that light of hope and continue on my way.  
  
I silently entered the temple to find Princess Zelda siting on the steps leading to the Master Swords resting place.  
  
"Link." She greeted with a gentle smile, standing when I entered. I quickly apologies for taking so long but she waves it off. "Where's your friend?" She asks, worry evident in her expression.  
  
"He's here with me… sorta." I say, not quite sure how to explain it without going through the whole story. A tale I honestly wasn't interested in telling at the moment.  
  
Zelda, obviously confused, decided to take my word for it and drop the subject.  
  
"Alright then." She said, lowering her head for a moment then looking back up at me. "Link, give the Ocarina to me." "It will be safer hear with me." She said holding out her hand. I pull out the instrument and place it in her cupped hand but then she places her other hand on mine. She looks down sadly. "When peace returns to Hyrule... It will be time for us to say good-bye..." With sorrowful expressions we pull back our hands. She cradles the Ocarina against her chest and continues. "Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home... where you are supposed to be... the way you are supposed to be..."  
  
I nod, excepting what fate intended. Though, despite my strong output, part of me is quite sad. I do admit, I’ll miss this place, knowing that when I go back and change the course of the future, this time will be lost to me.  
  
I walk past my friend and up to the pedestal. Readying my sword and take a deep breath… Then slam the sword down to its stone bed.  
  
As the blue lights rise around me and I’m blinded, I hear Zelda once more.  
  
"Thank you... Link..., Good-bye..."  
  
++-++=++-++  
  
I open my eyes to find the Master Sword unchanged, yet seemingly a foot taller… I’m back.  
  
I step back from the Sword, and before I can collect my thoughts, I see Navi slowly float up. She glides past me, going up and up. I stare, unable to say a word as she eventually disappears into the glow of the stain glass window without a word. I don’t know why I didn't speak, call out to her. I was confused, yet at the same time, I felt like I understood, though I couldn't explain it.  
  
I stand in complete silence, a foreign sound to me… so empty.  
  
N-no. I have a job to do. I sniff and rub away any tears that managed to sneak their way down my cheeks and turn, ready to continue on to the castle.  
  
"You forget about me?" Came a wonderfully familiar voice.  
  
I spin around to see Dark, shorter, chibbier, bigger eyes, but still Dark Link.  
  
"Dark!" I scream, flinging my arms around his neck, a wave of relief and joy washes over me.  
  
He returned the hug gently, a calm, serene smile on his face like he knew it would work all along, like always.  
  
I pull back, forcing myself to let go.  
  
"You’ve gotten younger like me." I pointed out, noticing his cuteness.  
  
"Ya, I thought this would happen." He said, looking himself over, obviously not used to being so much smaller. "But how can you handle not wearing any tights under your tunic?" He complains, pulling the end of his ashy black tunic down.  
  
I can’t help but let out a laugh, which Dark soon joins in on, apparently getting some childish humor. He wasn't quite this open in the future, but I guess that comes with age.  
  
Oh well, all that matters is that we're here, together.  
  
After our laughter dies down realization surfaces, he being here isn't set in stone. Dark Link could still disappear; the final test was still upon us.  
  
As of now, Dark is still going to be created eventually, but once we tell Zelda and hopefully stop Ganon from ever causing the mayhem he brought about Hyrule, Dark’s life force with not be created.  
  
We both grow silent. I feel the joyful atmosphere fade into a sad one.  
  
We shouldn't dwell on that now, if this is truly our last hour together, might as well make it as happy as possible.  
  
"Come on," I say, reaching my hand out to him. "Let me show you around Castle Town."  
  
He smiles and takes my hand.  
  
++-++=++-++  
  
The two of us spent the next few hours running around Castle Town, hand in hand, as I show him the world he never got to see locked up in his room. Playing, talking, exploring. A few people asked if we were brothers but I rejected the idea. Not that I wouldn't like actually being Darks family. But in my head, I knew that if we were brothers we could never be together in a romantic way, not that I explained that part to anyone.  
  
I'll be honest, it felt kind of odd not having Navi there with us, but I push those feelings down. I refuse to think of missing her in front of Dark who could possibly be just about to step on his death bed.  
  
In all we spent far more time playing then I had intended and ended up having to rush to the castle, getting there just before the sun started to set.  
  
After sneaking past several guards, we make it to Zelda's garden.  
  
"Wait." He calls, pulling me back with our intertwined hands.  
  
I stop but hesitate to turn back to him. Dark had already talked me out of spending a night in town; I don’t think my heart can handle any more. I just want to get this done and over with now.  
  
It looked as if Dark Link wanted to say something but decided against it. There was a short pause before he finally spoke.  
  
"I’m going back into your shadow for a while. We might frighten the princess if we both go running in there."  
  
No! I want to keep holding your hand till the very end.  
  
"A-alright." I say, looking back down to the ground.  
  
Darn! All my emotions are clashing against each other, I’m so confused!  
  
Soon I feel the warm hand in mine melt away and I find my right hand oddly cold.  
  
Despite my array of emotions I press forward into the garden, not surprised to find Zelda standing, peering through her window as usual.  
  
She turns with a shocked look, and then I start to explain. Going through my story and the future at risk.  
  
About two thirds of the way through my speech I feel a tingling warmth press on my back.  
  
Dark? I lower my hands and let them hang beside me and sure enough, I feel the sensation wrap around my hands. It was Dark, standing back to back with me. Do to the lack of reaction from the princess I figured that Dark is in some sort of half and half form between being a shadow and being a human. So I can feel him, but no one can see him.  
　  
"I knew it!" Zelda exclaimed as I finished my story. "I knew that man couldn't be trusted. I must tell father." She declared as she started running to the throne room.  
　  
As she disappears around the corner, I feel the presence behind me become solid and separate from me. I turn to speak but before I can utter a word, a pair of warm, soft lips press up against mine in a sudden yet gentle kiss, my first kiss. I stand motionless as my mind goes blank until slowly Dark pulls away, yet still stayed close enough that are noses could touch. I watch his hazy, yet joy filled eyes as he whispers,  
　  
"I love you."  
　  
I feel my whole body heat up as my mind tries to process what was happening.  
　  
"Sorry," Dark apologized, stepping back with a light grin, yet with a sad undertone, as if he was about to cry. "I just wanted to say it before I... left." His voice fades as he blushes awkwardly.  
　  
Slowly my body relaxes as my hormones calm.  
　  
"Me to..." I whisper back, tears trickling down my cheeks though I made no move to wipe them away. My smile so big it hurt, but I didn't dare stop, even if I wanted to.  
　  
We watch each other, silently understanding everything without the need for words.  
　  
I pull him into an embrace which he happily welcomes.  
　  
If it truly ends here, I will be heartbroken no denying that. But I feel its better that we know. It may make the good bye harder, but as they say, 'It is better to love, be loved, and lost, then to never have loved at all.'  
　  
I squeeze my love against me in both compassion and fear, knowing that this relationship I had eagerly waited for for so long was probably about to end within minutes of it finally starting. But you know what, several months long wait for a few minutes of joy was something I was thankful for.  
　  
Something else I'm thankful for is of my greatest enemy. Ganondorf may have been an evil man; no doubt he did some awful things. Yet, inadvertently, he gave me the happiest moments of my life, yet simultaneously gave me a future filled with grieving and solitude. A truly wicked man.  
　  
As the sun sets on the horizon, turning the sky several shades of pink and orange, I wait for the beginning of a lonely life.  
　  
My arms tighten around Dark, desperately holding on to what soon would be gone, and  
　  
"AHH!"  
　  
Dark and I jolt away from each other in both shock and slight embarrassment at being caught in a mushy scene.  
　  
We look over to find Zelda, cheeks redder then roses, standing in the archway of her garden. Her hands cupped over her eyes.  
　  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt." She blurts out in a panic, realizing she had walked in on a private moment. An amused Impa standing behind her, looking about ready to burst with laughter.  
　  
"Z-Zelda! What happened with the King?" I asked, desperate to switch her mind from the awkward subject.  
　  
Both Dark Link and I jog over to her, hand in hand, not ready to let go yet.  
　  
"W-well," She started, peeking out from between her fingers. "I told father what you told me and when Ganon was confronted with it he became very angry and started a scene. After some assistance from the guards he was escorted out and banished from Hyrule. We won't be bothered by him anymore." She assured, still slightly flustered.  
　  
I fell Dark squeeze my hand in both excitement and relief. We glance at one another and I get lost in his eyes, but soon a voice brakes me out of my trance.  
　  
"Princess." Came the familiar voice of Princess Zelda's nanny. "It's about time for bed." She instructed with I slight bow, not paying much mind to Dark Link and I.  
　  
"Yes Impa... oh." She said, clapping her hands together. "It's awfully late, why don't you boys stay the night. I'm sure father won't mind after all you've done for us, and he'll probably want to hear your story. We have plenty of guest rooms."  
　  
"Thank you, princess," Say, excited to have a proper, worry free night of sleep. "But one room is plenty for us." I say, turning to Dark Link and pulling him close, something I've wanted to do freely for months.  
　  
"I promise," I say, cupping his soft cheeks. "I'll never leave you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a request from Purplepanc on DeviantART http://purplepanc.deviantart.com/ , I wrote this story. I’m not the biggest fan of this paring but I don't mind it, and I hope you enjoyed my story.  
> First I'd like to say the standing back to back scene I paint in my head is just so beautiful… can someone PLEASE draw this for me! I'D LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! As a friend of course, don’t worry. :P  
> I had a tough time writing it. I started at 9:30ish one night and ended up having to stop because my thumb was turning purple and my whole hand was in A LOT of pain. The next day I got right back to work and was able to finish, the power of a fanfic writers.  
> 32 pages written and ______ pages typed, I believe this is the longest story I have EVER written.
> 
> When dark Link is thinking ‘I feel my… body, I guess you can call it, ‘, he pauses, because he doesn't have a body yet, that is why he is hesitant to call it a body.
> 
> The thing about Darks body changing was supposed to show Dark becoming more like a human, and his own person, rather than just a shadow.
> 
> I tried my hardest to make the two seem different yet not make Dark a jerk. Hope it turned out okay.
> 
> Navi’s explanation of Dark Link and Zelda speaking up to when Link interrupts is all in game dialog. You can look it up yourself; those are the exact words they use.
> 
> But I’d like to point out that when Zelda asks for the ocarina has in game dialog as well but doesn't quite follow everything. In game you give her the Ocarina so she can teleport you to the Temple of Time, but in this story you’re already there so it would be kinda silly to leave it in there so I changed the text a little.
> 
> The part where Dark Link gets annoyed at all the heat waves was a little insult to me on how I kept repeating the same line, but I couldn't think of anything better. At least I accept my mistakes.
> 
> I’d like to point out that the only memories Dark got from Link are sword play and thoughts associated to that. Emotions where discovered by him and him alone, though he doesn't realize that. This also means that Dark doesn't know anything of the world or the people in it, unlike Link because Dark didn't obtain those memories. 
> 
> I wanted to put some indication of sexual attraction between them but just saying it would have been awkward and out of place for how the story is. So I snuck it in there with the line ‘and on rare occasions an odd feeling in the lower regions.’
> 
> The ‘heart wrenching feeling when he pulls away from me far too soon.’ Was supposed to hint at the point in time when Link was starting to realize his feelings for Dark but tried to repress them for Dark's sake.
> 
> The scene where Link goes barging into Dark Links room and demanding things was very strange. I hoped I portrayed their emotions decently. I mean, you would panic if say, you're scared of roller coasters but your boyfriend loves them so you start riding kiddy ones to start. Then he suddenly comes barging into your room and tells you if you don’t go on the biggest roller coaster in the world with him he'll never see you again. It would be pretty terrifying. But Link would also be in a panic due to the situation.
> 
> Link sometimes refers to Dark as a ‘boy’ instead of a man because Dark is still in a somewhat early stage of life and understanding.
> 
> One thing I had a problem with is that I kept wanting to add parts of hints that Link was scared but wait! He has the Triforce of Courage! He can’t be scared. So I had to minimize the scared parts.
> 
> The standing back to back thing was actually one of my initial ideas when I first started putting the story together and had some trouble fitting it in. But I was able to squeeze it in there.  
> 　  
> The thing about Ganon being a wicked man for giving and taking what is most important to Link, I thought was pretty cool.
> 
> Tis done, Damn! I did not expect it to take this long. But I really like it, and I hope you do too, especially you Purplepanc. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
